Harrys' Vampiric Love
by Jaykakashifan
Summary: This is a SS/HP...Snape is a vampire...sorry I do not want to give to much away. Disclaimer I do not own the characters, They are JK Rowlings


It was a usual dark and dank day down in the dungeons. Snape looked around exasperated trying to find that certain potion that stopped his urges. He knew if he did not take it now it would be to late and he would taste it again and that is something he did not want. At first he he just passed it off as just a fleeting thought, but now, now that his blood was ripening he could not take that sweet smell that he wanted to taste so badly.

No that was not the only thing that gotten to him about Harry. It was those eyes of his. Those emerald green eyes that looked at him from the first row in potions the one that everyone thought Snape hated. 'Actually quite the contrary' Snape thought bemusedly.

Snape knew this started to get worse when the boy was in his fifth year. At first it was just the need to taste his blood that called out to him, but something was different. Now that Voldemort had been killed his mind and his heart wandered and since Harry started his seventh year Snape could not get the boy off his mind or his heart. It doesnt help that he can smell him everywhere now this would normally amuse the vampire to no end he knew this because it had when Draco had told him the samething he is feeling now Draco felt for one mister Ronald Weasly. Severus had just laughed it off as some kind of phase the boy was going through. now he wished he hadn't, it would have given him someone to talk even if by his terms Draco was still a "newbie" as he called the young vampires.

Yes, Severus Snape was a vampire and back, centuries back he had been a monster. He had drained many people dry and at the time loved every minute of it until one day he just started hating himself. It was just after the kill, normally they were just animals, but for some reason he noticed that as he killed the man the woman tried to fight to save her lover but as she soon learned it was futile she looked at her lover and whispered something that had always fascinated Snape to hear uttered, for he did not know the reason why they uttered them, " i love you" then moments later she gave herself freely to him. This is what made him hate himselve, they were supposed to run and scream, not come willingly. It wasn't until years later he had a run with Dumbledore that he had found he could have somewhat of a normal life. Of course he still looked very young when Albus found him, but that was because those that were born half vampire and half wizard aged more slowly than most.

There was a banging sound bringing Severues out of his thoughts. It made him come to his senses and recognized the sound as knocking. He took a swig off of his finally found potion, then bellowed "Enter!"

The person on the other side of that door had learned a while back that this meant Snape was in a rather nasty mood. With deep breath harry opened the door.

Seeing who it was Snape glared at him, much to hide the grimace of pain of wanting to taste the boy, he said: :"What do you want Potter?"

Harry only thinking this being the beginning signs of Snape hating him even more winced and stated flately, "I am here for my remedial lessons sir." Harry had known for awhile that Snapes hatred of him was indeed a root cause of pain for him. For you see Harry had started to fall in love with his professor when in his fifth year during his occlumency lessons. Harry had originally thought it to be a side effect of being inside Snapes mind, now two years later he finds he can not sleep without thinking of Snape holding him. To wake to be disappointed in the morning to find Snape was not actually there.

"Alright then Harry lets get started." Snape had used Harrys first name without even thinking about it until afterwards. At this Harry gave a start but realized how much his heart had skipped a beat when Severus had said his name and he responded so sweetly to him he almost thought that someone was using polly juice potion to get close to him again.

Snape noticing Harrys fearful momentary reaction snapped at the boy in order to show him that he was really Severus, "Whats the matter Mr. Potter? Your not daydreaming again are you? I would hate for another potion to blow up in our faces." He said the last part trying to stifle a chuckle. he remembered their last session and thought that harry had been gorgeous even with the smut on his face after the potion had exploded. 'Wait what in the hell am I thinking?' Severus scorned himself.

"No sir," Harry responded to his secret love trying his best not to show his feelings. Not yet anyway, as he and Hermione had worked out a plan for this to successful. Although he never thought of Severus being a romantic man, he wanted to use his romantic side as much as he could around his hearts desire. 'I mean I have never wanted another bloke before, but i could see spending the rest of my life with him' Harry thought amused at himself. Before Harry or Severus knew the hour was already up.

"Your dismissed Potter" Severus snapped Harry back into reality.

"Of course sir," Harry bit his lip as he left the note and the maruders map on the desk and ran out of the classroom.

Severus just let out a sigh in frustration and took another swig of his "anti-craving" serum, He thought to himself 'Why must i go through this torture?' That is when he noticed the two pieces of parchment on the desk Harry had been using. He went over and went to gather them up when he noticed the one had his name written on it in very elegant handwriting "Severus Snape". Normally he would not have even bothered to open it, thinking it might be a trap laid for him just as James had once laid for him. But his vampiric sense had told him to read it out of sheer curiosity.

He opened the letter and found something rather encryptic written inside, this was what he read:

Severus,

I leave this maruders map to you. You will know what to do when  
the clock strikes midnight.

Harry

Severus was stunned. Even so is curiosity got the best of him and he could not wait until midnight to arrive.

*******************************************************************************

Harry ran back up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had never felt so nervous in his life, not even when he had faced voldemort.

"Well, Harry did you do it?" Hermione asked so suddenly it gave Harry a start.

"yeah I did, our you sure he will like it? I mean he his a very private person after all and the note was a little cryptic," harry stated nervously.

"Of course he will, as for the privacy part you two will be alone I will make sure to that, and the cryptic message, well he is a cryptic person so he will figure it out." She smiled at Harry, she knew her best friend had been nervous before but this was a new side to him and she found it refreshing.

*******************************************************************************

It was five minutes passed midnight and he was running a little late. He had to send two overly curious Ravenclaws back to bed. So he was aggravated with himself, he had never been late in his life and he had a feeling something good was going to happen. Cursing himself he opened the maruders map and found Harry in the tower waiting.

He headed towards the tower where he found the scent of rose petals leading up into the tower. Severus felt the magic around him, it was a privacy spell. This made him smile. He walked up to the second flight of stairs when he heard the sound of a flute playing a very loving "come hither". He could not ignore the flute for it was his one weakness and he could be controlled and calmed by it. Every half vampire/half wizard had a similar kind of weakness. Dracos was the sound of a baby grand piano. He shrugged at this thought thinking it had to with how large their egos were. When he came to his senses again he noticed he was standing in the open doorway of the tower. He looked around and found this was not like the tower at all this wonderul place had a brillant black canopy bed in it with sheets and blankets to match. It had a warm glowing fireplace with a soft looking rug in front of it.

He turned and found Harry holding the flute with his left hand sitting in the windowsill looking out of the window with one leg propped up on the windowsill. He looked like an angel Severus had thought to himself. At that moment Harry looked over at him and smiled, "I thought you weren't coming."

Severus trying his best to stay his cool and usual mysterious self looked at Harry with those deep black eyes and said "I was just curious as to what you were up to Potter, seeing as you so carelessly left your trouble-making map with me."

Harry could not help but laugh, not in the mea way but in the way a person is amused by you when they are in love with you.

"Severus Snape, I knew their was a reason why I love you so," Harry grinned.  
Severus went to protest but Harry was already in front of him with a finger to his lips.  
"Severus I know you are going to say we can not be together and I know why you are going to say it." Harry said as a matter of factly. At those words Severus knew that Harry had known of him being a vampire for awhile. He just looked at the young man in front of him and asked "how long have you known?"  
Harry again chuckled at this and answered, "Since Lupin set the lesson three months ago."  
'That mangy wolve I will have to get him back somehow' Severus thought to himself. Out loud he said "What do you want of me Harry?" knowing this could not be good since the last person to have known his secret had used him as a weapon, though he did have enough sense left to turn the tides on voldemort.

"Do not worry Sevrus, I do not intend to use you. I just wanted to tel you how much I love you." Harry said calmly while moving his hand over Severus' cheek gently. "How do you feel about me?"  
Severus looked into those beautiful emeralds and could not resist, "I love you as well Harry."  
Shocked by what he just said Snape moved a step backwards, but Harry had caught his wrist before e could leave.  
"Its ok Severus you can love me," Harry smiled sincerely.  
"But I will end up hurting you," Severus tried to protest weakly, he had never been this vulnerable before and he did not know why he was being so now only that he felt safe around Harry. Accept for he felt Harry was not safe around him.

Harry thought for a moment about the potion in his pocket. "well there is to ways we can deal with this," he said as Severus looked at him curiosly, "you can turn me," Severus cringed at the thought he could never turn his angel into a beast, "or I can take this potion" Harry lifted it from his pocket.  
"What does that potion do Potter?" Snape looked curious. 'He is very sexy that way' thought Harry. "It will make me immune to your venom for three days at a time, suprisingly Luna was the one who made it for us, she even gave me the recipe to make it anytime I feel the need." Harry smiled.  
"But I could still suck the laugh out of you," Severus said worried being completly serious. Harry had to turn his head a little to hide his blush. Did Severus realize what he just said? Probably not mused Harry.  
"The potion also makes my blood turn sour if you start to take to much, but I trust you to know when to stop Severus." Harry smiled and then drank the proper amount of potion.

With the potion down harry pulled Severus into a kiss. It was Severus who first seeked entrance into Harrys' mouth with his tongue.  
Moments later they were in the thralls of passion when Harry felt Severus inside him, he felt he wanted to remain that way forever but knew he couldn't. He felt Severus move inside him and it was splendid. they made love slowly and tenderly until Harry and Severus felt that the other was about to come that's when Severus could not resist the smell of his lover any longer and for the first time he tasted his blood. This threw them both over the edge and they let go together.

About ten minutes later Severus laid there holding Harry in his arms knowing that He could spend the rest of Harrys' remaining life with him. Even only if it was about sixty to two hundred more years (depending on the wizard).  
"Harry?" Snape asked gently.  
"Yes?" Harry answered sleepily.  
"Will you marry me?" Snape asked hopefully.  
"Yes!" answered Harry estatically as he threw his arms around his lover.

*******************************************************************************

Meanwhile in a hallway not to far away, Ron stopped as he looked at Draco curious as to why the Slytherian prefect was staring at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped.  
"You" Draco answered "marry me?"  
"WHAT?" Ron yelled in shock. Granted the young man wasd beautiful an Ron could not stop thinking about him, but Draco was an arse so he had never expected anything from him.  
"There is a potion that will allow me not to hurt you," he grabbed Rons arm and headed to where Luna Lovegood was sleeping.  
A few hours later Ron answered his question, "Yes Draco I will marry you."  
"I know" was Draco's reply. Ron was amused at how he could fall for such an arse and they held each other while they slept.

*******************************************************************************

Seventy-five years later Severus still young as usual looked at his dying lover as Harry told him he would always love him and he would look for him in his next life. Severus held back tears he never knew he had and closed his eyes never to open them again upon this life.  
Just as both hearts stopped beating a very young looking Luna Lovegood popped in their home as she had just left Draco and Ron. She looked at them and then at Severus "sleep my child, you have finally found peace."  
With that she disappeared.


End file.
